


Tis the Season, Mr. Kirstein!

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of plot actually, gay dweebs but during christmas, or atleast an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was never a fan of the Christmas season, but since Marco was utterly in love with the holiday, he decided he'd tolerate it for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season, Mr. Kirstein!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiikyojin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikyojin/gifts).



"Marco, there is no way in _hell_ we are going to buy that." Jean said, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

"No cursing during the holidays, Jean; it isn't very festive." Marco said, earning a groan from the other. He currently had his back to Jean as he looked over some wire Christmas decorations. 

 

Marco always got like this during the holiday season. He always tried to buy every decoration he could; He loved shopping for gifts, looking at all the cheesy holiday cards and decorations, the Christmas cookies, decorating the tree, drinking eggnog, cuddling up in some fluffy comforter after coming in from the cold, and most importantly: he loved the snow that almost always came around this time. He had always loved Christmas ever since he was a kid, and it definitely didn't change when he became an adult. Jean, on the other hand, never really liked Christmas. His family never could afford the big Christmases, so it wasn't a time of year he looked forward to as a kid. His childhood feelings must've bled over into adulthood. He was more of a Halloween kind of guy, but that holiday was now months away. With his feelings on Christmas in mind, why did he even drag himself out of bed to come to the store to go Christmas shopping?

 

"These things are just so adorable, though. Look, Jean! These ones are reindeers! Isn't it the cutest?" Marco asked, turning to face Jean. He greeted the blond with his signature smile, his face lighting up with pure excitement and joy. 

 

That's why he was here: for Marco. This wasn't at all a bad thing, though. Knowing just how much he loved Christmas, Jean decided to come along with Marco to any cheesy Christmas show he wanted to go to, or take him to see the lights downtown whenever he wanted. He may have disliked Christmas, but he loved Marco. Jean wanted nothing more than to make the other as happy as he could be, especially during his favorite holiday, and if that meant suffering through all of this 'ho-ho-ho' crap, so be it.

 

But he still had the right to complain.

 

"Yeah, absolutely precious. Not precious enough to drop fifty bucks for it though. Knowing you, you'd try to keep it in the house because 'they'll get cold outside on the lawn'." He said, a light playful tone in his voice.

 

Marco huffed and started walking from the stand with Jean beside him, pushing the cart steadily. "May I remind you who spent forty dollars on two pumpkins so you could carve them? May I also remind you that said person who bought the pumpkins never got to have any pumpkin seeds and had to clean up the pumpkin guts? May I also-"

 

"Okay, okay!" Jean said, laughing softly. "I get the point, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can get Santa to do for you."

 

Marco looked over, smiling triumphantly. He leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Well, tell Santa that I've been a very good boy this year, and if he does get me those little wire reindeers, he'll be getting an  _extra_ special treat this year."

 

With this little remark, Jean's eyes widened, flashing his eyes to glance over at Marco. He had gone back to looking at his list of gifts, smiling happily while humming to whatever Christmas song they decided to play across the store. As always when he teased Jean out in public, Marco acted like he had said nothing at all. 'Good boy' Jean's ass.

 

"S-so," he stammered out, now standing straight up as he tried to contain the blush across his cheeks, "who do you have first on your list?" 

 

"Hmm... Well, first up, I have my work gifts. A few coworkers, my boss, you know." Marco basically bought gifts for everyone he knew, so he never really meant gifts for a 'few' of his coworkers or a 'few' of his family members. Jean had no idea why Marco denied the fact. 

 

"Sure. You still work for that old guy, right? Pixil, was it?"

 

"Pixis, sweetheart."

 

"Whatever his name is, why don't you get him a moustache trimmer or weedwhacker or something? Guy has the bushiest 'stache I've ever seen." Jean snickered at himself, but this was put to an end as he felt a light smack on his shoulder.

 

"Jean Kirstein!" Marco said. "You can be so cold sometimes, you know that? And for the record, Mr. Pixis retired two weeks ago. I'm getting some nice wine for my new boss, Mr. Smith, and his husband."

 

"Man, you're so sweet, Marco. That's why I love you." Jean mused, a small 'mhm' coming form Marco in response. "Think we could get a bottle, too?" 

 

"You don't deserve wine after making fun of such a sweet old man." He said, shooting him a playful glare. 

* * *

 

Finally, Marco crossed everything he needed for work off of his list. He got cake mix and cookie dough to bake for his coworkers, and some nice red wine for his boss. Checking his list, he decided to start on his family's gifts. Dolls for his little sisters, coloring books for his baby brother, a book for his father, and some new clothes for his mother. While his family wasn't exactly hard to buy for (they'd literally accept anything with a genuine smile and a thank you), Marco still stressed over getting the 'perfect gift' for them. While Marco was racking his brain over what to get his family, Jean was in his own little world as he pushed the cart, blindly following Marco around.

 

"Marco, are we heading to the clothing section?" Jean questioned.

 

"Yes, why?" Marco questioned, glancing over to Jean from his list.

 

Jean knew what this meant. They wouldn't just be looking at things for his mother; Marco would see something, some obnoxious Christmas sweater or something else of the sort, and pull Jean right over to the rack to look through it. "Just... Asking." He said, trying to subtly steer them down an alternate path towards the woman's clothing section.  

 

But, alas, Jean's plan was stopped by the freckled man. "Where are you going? This way is much faster." Marco said, putting his hand on the cart to steer it back on their previous path.

 

Just great.

 

Jean could already see the bright reds, greens and yellows along with brightly colored white material. He could only guess what it would be plastered on the front of these sweaters this year; Frosty? Rudolph? A Christmas tree? Santa Claus? Whatever it was, Marco would love it.

 

"Oh my gosh, look Jean! Come on, let's go look at the sweaters before we look at anything else!" Marco said, pulling the cart by its front to the Christmas clothing displays.

 

 Well, he'd be finding out very soon.

* * *

 

When the two finally checked out their gifts and brand new sweaters, the sky outside had already began to darken. Jean could atleast say he loved the fact night came earlier during winter since it gave him an excuse to go to sleep earlier; the freezing temperatures were still a huge pain in his ass, though. He and Marco both stopped before actually setting foot into the parking lot, getting on the last bit of their winter gear before heading to the car. Atleast they weren't parked a mile away from the entrance like some people.

 

Marco shivered as he pushed the cart with Jean by his side, whose hands were around Marco's waist, pulling him close. While it was supposed to be a romantic gesture, it was also a way for Jean to mooch some of Marco's body heat. "It's so cold... When we get home, do you mind if we light the fireplace?" Marco questioned.

 

"Not at all." Jean said, wrapping his scarf around the other. "Here, you seem cold. Mine is warmer, isn't it?" He asked.

 

"Well, it is actually, but that is besides the point. What about you? Aren't you-" Marco's questions were cut short by a wave of Jean's hand.

 

"Don't worry about me. Listen, I forgot a few things we needed that wasn't on the list. I'm gonna run back and get them, I won't be long, alright?" He said, already turning to return to the store. "Load the stuff in the trunk, babe. Once I'm back, we're gone." He called after his shoulder, a smile on his lips.

 

Seeing as he couldn't stop Jean now, Marco didn't question him. "Alright, sweetheart. Don't keep me waiting, okay?" He called back. He shook his head, smiling to himself at his boyfriend's slightly excited tone. 

* * *

 

"Thank god, we're back home!" Jean exclaimed as he walked through the front door, stretching out his bag filled arms. Just as Jean finished setting his bags down, Marco came in with the rest, shutting the door with his foot. 

 

"Home, sweet home." Marco added, unloading his arms, finding Jean wrestling to get out of his coat. He couldn't help but laugh at the blond, turning Jean to face him as he easily unzipped the piece of clothing. "It would be easier if you took off your gloves." This earned a huff from Jean, who also tried and failed miserably to hide his smile. 

 

"What would I do without you?" Jean said softly as Marco wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. Jean placed his hands on Marco's chest, leaning up to gently rub their noses together. They stayed like that for a moment, Marco swaying them both back and forth as Jean rested his head against his chest. "I want to give you an early present." Jean said softly, looking up at his partner. Reluctantly, Jean pulled away from Marco's embrace to retreat out of his sight.

 

Marco watched him leave, a warm smile on his face as he resumed taking his own coat off. Once finished, Marco came to the den, deciding to set up a fire while he waited for Jean. He relaxed against the couch, closing his eyes as he listened to the soft crackle of the fire. The new silence was cut short as Jean called his name. Opening his eyes, he saw Jean's head poking into the doorway. He couldn't help but let a small laugh out at his boyfriend's goofy smile.

 

"Keep your eyes closed, no peaking!" Jean said, excitement in his voice.

 

Marco nodded, quickly shutting his eyes. "Okay, okay, I got 'em closed." He said, sitting up straight with his hands folded in his lap. "But I must say, you seem more excited than you usually are during Christmas. Are you sure you're my Jean?"

 

Jean huffed, setting down the half-hazardly wrapped box on Marco's lap. "Shut up and open your eyes." 

 

Once he did, Marco glanced down at the box then to Jean. "Jean..."

 

"Look, I know it looks pretty shitty, but-"

 

"No, sweetie, I was going to say can I open it now?" Marco said with a soft laugh. Once given the okay, Marco tore at the snowflake covered wrapping paper as Jean stood in front of him. He was already blushing and Marco hadn't even seen what he got him. 

 

 Marco carefully looked over the box after getting it uncovered, face immediately erupting into a smile. There on his lap were the cute little wire Christmas reindeer decorations he had fawned over earlier that day. "Sweetheart, you didnt have to." He looked up at Jean while keeping his bright smile, meeting the gaze Jean had on him. Jean was taking Marco in, taking his smile in, taking his pure happiness in; just in awe of  _him_. 

 

"I wanted to, though. Think of it as an apology for how bitter I act during Christmas." Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I'm an ass, and I know I more annoying than I usually am during the holidays, so... Thanks. For putting up with me, I mean. I-"

 

His rambling was cut off by Marco, who was now standing in front of him. He gently cupped both sides of his face, shaking his head. "Jean."  Was all he needed to say to calm Jean down. Marco gently pressed his lips against Jean's in a slow kiss. Jean slipped his eyes shut as he hummed into the kiss, placing his hands onto Marco's hips. "I love you and your bitter, tough atittude." Marco said softly after they pulled away, only a few inches from his lips.

 

 "And I love you and your holly jolly ass." He said, earning a laugh from the other. "C'mon, I'm going to go pig out on those cookies your mom made. You better get some while you can." Jean said, 

 

 Marco followed after him, surprising him by hugging him from behind and planting one big kiss on his cheek. Jean snorted, leaning against the other as they walked into the kitchen together. "Then we can snuggle, and later, I'll wrap some presents." Marco said, putting emphasis on 'I'll'. Jean wasn't going to argue, of course. Maybe he could just be there for moral support.

 

Jean knew that he made it painfully obvious that he couldn't stand Christmas, but he hoped that Marco knew one thing; while he dreaded the holiday season, Jean lived for Christmas with Marco. And he never wanted that to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, kawaiikyojin! I hope you like this, sweetheart! Please go check them out on tumblr: http://cutebirb.tumblr.com . By the way, your prompts were so adorable, and I had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> Side notes: The boys had a great Christmas, and yes, Santa did end up getting that special treat.
> 
> I was inspired by this adorable Jeanmarco comic I saw, which came with the headcanon of Jean loving Halloween just as much as Marco loved Christmas, but Jean hating Christmas just as much as Marco hated Halloween. I can't stop supporting such a cute idea, help! (Once I find the comic, I will most certainly provide the link).


End file.
